Tocando el Cielo
by InSane SukoNe
Summary: Hinata es una mujer casada,pero ella nunca ve a su esposo por "asuntos de trabajo" en otro país,ella conosera a muchas personas pero una en especial que le cambiara la vida,Tres amores por una misma chica,cada amor es distinto,amor sincero,amor mentiroso,amor obligatorio,con cual de estos tres amores de quedara ella?(ustedes elijen)


**(pensamientos)**

**-hablan-**

**[Sueños,explicaciones,hora,entre otros]**

* * *

Estaba lloviendo en una pequeña ciudad llamada Konoha gente corría para un lado y para otro intentado buscar un refugio para no sufrir ningún resfriado por la repentina lluvia.

-Tal vez...se le olvido...-Hay estaba ella,esperándolo afuera del aeropuerto empapada y aun con el celular en su mano derecha,esperando que tan solo le llegara un mensaje de su prometido diciéndole que llegaría pronto,pero habían pasado la hora que el le había dicho para encontrarse en el aeropuerto,el estaba de viaje por asuntos de trabajo,el se había ido el mismo día de su boda ni siquiera pudieron tener luna de miel porque desde que salieron de la iglesia se dirigieron al aeropuerto y desde ese día ella no lo había visto,lo único que tenia de el eran mensajes en su celular...solo eso.-que yo lo esperaba.

Apretó un poco el celular que aun traía en su mano y empezo a caminar,se dirigía a su hogar,estaba cansada,había estado esperándolo mas de cuatro horas y nunca llego.

Pensaba en muchas cosas por las cuales el no había llegado al aeropuerto ha encontrarse con ella,tan enfocada estaba que ni siquiera se había percatado que ya había llegado a su casa,no lo pensó dos beses si entrar o no,no saludar a nadie y mucho menos hablar con nadie,no tenia el humor para ello,solo quería darse una ducha y dormir un poco.

Ella ya se encontraba saliendo de la ducha ya con su ropa puesta,camino por un pasillo estrecho para llegar a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en el espejo grande de su habitación,era una chica de piel blanca como la nieve,sus ojos color blancos como la luna y su pelo largo y liso de color azul oscuro como el profundo mar y tenia una estatura perfecta para una mujer,traía puesto una blusa ajustada de color blanca de tirantes que hacia notar sus grandes y abultados senos,unos Jeans entubados de color negro y unos converse,se veía fijamente en el espejo,después de unos minutos examinándose y suspirar infinitas beses,se empezo a sentar en su cama y después se recostó en ella,ahora su concentración era ver el techo de color blanco de su grande habitación que era de color azul paro de nuevo para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su celular para ver si no le avía llegado un simple mensaje de su esposo diciendo un sencillo **perdón** pero no,no le había llegado nada,lo dejo otra vez en el mueble de su habitación,suspiro y después empezo a caminar hacia la ventana,ahora solo estaba chispeando,solo veía como las pocas y pequeñas gotas que habían en la ventana,se quedo hay unos cuantos minutos viendo como caían las gotas,cuando de repente la luz del atardecer la empezo a segar,parpadeo unas cuantas beses para acostumbrarse ala luz del sol que ahora se mostraba,era un hermoso atardecer,le nació una pequeña sonrisa,era hermoso lo que estaba viendo en ese preciso momento,sin nada mas se empezo a acercar a su cama para después acostarse,se tapo con las sabanas blancas y después serró los ojos,ese día se estaba asiendo muy largo.

[Sueño]

Vio a una mariposa azul volando al frente de ella,por la simple razón de curiosidad la empezo a seguir,ella se encontraba en un bosque,no había personas la única era ella ¿Porque? no lo sabia pero lo mas curioso era que tampoco había animales,y ver esa mariposa le hizo sentir la sensación de que no estaba sola en ese bosque infinito y por esa razón la siguió porque no quería sentirse sola en ese lugar,camino demasiado,hasta llegar a un barranco que tenia vista al mal,era hermoso como se veía el mar,la mariposa se poso en una piedra serca de la orilla del barranco mientras que ella contemplaba el mar...

[Fin Del Sueño]

Empieza a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el reloj,era de noche,después de un rato mirándolo suspiro un poco mientras se sentaba en su cama y se talla un poco los ojos,ya sentada esta se levanta y se dirige al primer piso de su casa,baja las escaleras con un poco de pereza y se dije ala cocina.

Estaba tomando un poco de leche,quería reconciliar el sueño,por alguna extraña razón se despertó,ni siquiera pudo terminar el sueño,tal vez no tenia tanto sueño como ella pensaba,sin darle tanta importancia al caso,se va hacia la sala para sentarse en un cómodo sofá negro y prender la tele,estaba aburrida,la leche tibia no le había ayudado en nada,ya no tenia sueño,sabia que aunque intentara dormir no lo lograría,sus ojos ya no querían ó la tele sin tantas ganas y estuvo cambiando de canal muchos minutos,no había nada interesante,aci que mejor le puso las noticias a ver que nuevas cosas hay en su ciudad.

-Haa-suspira-Que-e aburrido.

Volteo a su lado derecho y vio una levanto de su cómodo sofá y se sube al segundo piso para ir a su habitación,después de minutos sale con una sudadera negra puesta,pensaba en salir,no tenia sueño era evidente y no quería quedarse en su casa para solo ver noticias la mayoría de la noche,era ovio que no se quedaría hay y solo para matar el tiempo iría a comprarle las guiscas a su gatita,por alguna razón se le olvido pasar al super mientras venia del aeropuerto asía su casa y en eso también recordó que no había visto a su gato en todo el día.

-D-donde podrá estar?-ve hacia todos lados(tal vez cuando regrese Rin[es el nombre de la gatita]ya este en casa).

Caminaba por la calle que estaba casi sola,una que otra persona pasaba,pero nada mas,ella volteaba de vez en cuando para ver hermoso mar que se encontraba al otro lado de la banqueta,caminar un metro después de la banqueta podía llegar ala orilla del barranco,pero aunque quisiera no podía hacer nada mas que mirarlo,no podía sentirlo,ya que al otro lado de la banqueta era un barranco y después el mar,seria imposible para ella tocar lo mas bello que había visto hasta ahora,los atardeceres en el mar le encantaban,pero solo podía mirarlo,y por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a su esposo,que solo podía solo lo que el le escribía,sus mensajes,pero no podía verlo. Estaba caminado demasiado,ya no se acordaba que el camino hacia al super era un camino largo,pero aun aci no le incomodaba caminar mas en realidad le a ver la luna,era realmente hermosa,bajo la mirada para ver al frente y su mirada se topo con algo inesperado,vio a un chico en la orilla del peligroso barranco,por alguna extraña razón ella corrió hacia el,tal vez fue miedo de que el chico cayera.

-O-oye!,es peligroso e-estar tan serca d-de la orilla-

El chico al oir su voz voltea a verla,era un chico con piel palida,era alto,tenia ojos negros onix y pelo alborotado del mismo color,este la sin darse cuenta se tropieza con una piedra,cuando apenas estaba por caer al profundo mar el chico por instinto la agarra de la muñeca y este por no tener equilibrio cai junto con ella al mar.

Un doble Shplash fue lo único que se escucho,después de unos pocos minutos el chico saca la cabeza del agua y toma un gran respiro,!¿que le pasaba a esa chica,estaba loca o algo?¡,vio a todos lados,esperaba a que saliera para que le pudiera reclamar por la tontería que acababa de cometer,pero no salia,con un poco de molestia se bol vio a zambullir para poder ayudarla,y como lo pensó,la chica no sabia nadar,sin duda alguna esa chica estaba mas que loca,con algo de molestia este nada hacia ella,había riesgos,si ella se le perdía de la vista ya no iría por ella,era claro,y lo peor era que era de noche.

Se sentía fría,tenia miedo,¿porque? de morir tal vez,después de unos minutos cayendo,se le salieron grandes y pequeñas borbujas de su boca era la poca aire que le quedaba,su vista se empezó a nublar hasta que puso todo obscuro.


End file.
